prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Happening♪
Happy Happening♪ is the character song for Refi, which is sung by her voice actress, Uegaki Hinata. Lyrics Movie Version |-|Romaji= Me ga aeba sugu nikkori hayagane uchi haneru kodō Yakusoku mo sezu machiawaseteta no!? You e? Me totsuzen no Friends Itte miyou kimochi tsunaide yatte miyou hajimete no koto mo Pinchi sukui atte Yeah! Haitatchi yume ga hirogaru Happy Happening♪ Fushigi mō daisuki! Omoi kōkan kyatchibōru aidia ohirome sāchiraito Koe kikoetara pawā appu chāji kanryō You& Me tokubetsuna Friends Itte miyou ēru oikaze ni tonde miyou negai wo tsubasa ni Panchi awasetara Wow! Muteki yūki afureru Exciting Heart Link Todoite dai・daisuki! |-|Kanji= 目が合えばすぐニッコリ　早鐘(はやがね)打ち跳ねる鼓動 約束もせず　待ち合わせてたの！？ You 鐚？ Me 突然のFriends 行ってみよう　気持ちつないで やってみよう　初めてのコトも ピンチ救い合って Yeah！ハイタッチ　夢が拡がる Happy Happening♪ 不思議　もう大好き！！ 想い交換キャッチボール　アイディアお披露目サーチライト 声聞こえたら　パワーアップ　チャージ完了 You & Me 特別なFriends 行ってみよう　エール追い風に　飛んでみよう　願いを翼に パンチ合わせたら Wow！無敵　勇気溢れる Exciting Heart Link 届いて　大・大好き！！ |-| English= A smile appears as soon as our eyes meet, making my heart bounce around to the beat We arranged to meet without making any plans too!? You & Me are suddenly good Friends Let's try to go and maintain this feeling, let's try to do it for the first time When in a pinch, we'll be rescued Yeah! High five the dream that's expanding our Happy Happening♪ It's so strange but I love it anyway!! Omoi kōkan kyatchibōru aidia ohirome sāchiraito Koe kikoetara pawā appu chāji kanryō You& Me tokubetsuna Friends Itte miyou ēru oikaze ni tonde miyou negai wo tsubasa ni Panchi awasetara Wow! Muteki yūki afureru Exciting Heart Link Todoite dai daisuki! Full Version |-|Romaji= Me ga aeba sugu nikkori hayagane uchi haneru kodō Yakusoku mo sezu machiawaseteta no!? You e? Me totsuzen no Friends Ima wo kizamu tō no tokei ashimoto mawaru wakusei Tomatterarenai koko wa wandārando karafuru na bōken sekai Itte miyou kimochi tsunaide yatte miyou hajimete no koto mo Pinchi sukui atte Yeah! Haitatchi yume ga hirogaru Happy Happening♪ Fushigi mō daisuki! Omoi kōkan kyatchibōru aidia ohirome sāchiraito Koe kikoetara pawā appu chāji kanryō You& Me tokubetsuna Friends Yohō hazure no doshaburi butsukaru meikyū no kabe Chizu tayoru yori ayumu wadachi pawafuru na jishin ni naru Itte miyou ēru oikaze ni tonde miyou negai wo tsubasa ni Panchi awasetara Wow! Muteki yūki afureru Exciting Heart Link Todoite dai・daisuki! Itte miyou kimochi tsunaide yatte miyou hajimete no koto mo Pinchi sukui atte Yeah! Haitatchi yume ga hirogaru Happy Happening♪ Fushigi mō daisuki! Arigato ne daisuki! |-|Kanji= 目が合えばすぐニッコリ　早鐘(はやがね)打ち跳ねる鼓動 約束もせず　待ち合わせてたの！？ You 鐚？ Me 突然のFriends 今を刻む塔の時計　足元廻る惑星 止まってられない　ここはWonderland カラフルな冒険世界 行ってみよう　気持ちつないで やってみよう　初めてのコトも ピンチ救い合って Yeah！ハイタッチ　夢が拡がる Happy Happening♪ 不思議　もう大好き！！ 想い交換キャッチボール　アイディアお披露目サーチライト 声聞こえたら　パワーアップ　チャージ完了 You & Me 特別なFriends 予報ハズレのどしゃぶり　ぶつかる迷宮の壁 地図頼るより　歩む轍(わだち) パワフルな自信になる 行ってみよう　エール追い風に　飛んでみよう　願いを翼に パンチ合わせたら Wow！無敵　勇気溢れる Exciting Heart Link 届いて　大・大好き！！ 行ってみよう　気持ちつないで　やってみよう　初めてのコトも ピンチ救い合って Yeah！ハイタッチ　夢が拡がる Happy Happening♪ 不思議　もう大好き！！ ありがとね　大好き！！ |-| English= A smile appears as soon as our eyes meet, making my heart bounce around to the beat We arranged to meet without making any plans too!? You & Me are suddenly good Friends Now the ticking of the clock tower is a planet revolving around my steps I just can't stop at all, so here is a Wonderland; a colorful world full of adventure Let's try to go and maintain this feeling, let's try to do it for the first time When in a pinch, we'll be rescued Yeah! High five the dream that's expanding our Happy Happening♪ It's so strange but I love it anyway!! Switch your feelings as if you're playing catchball; the idea unveils the search light If you can test that you can power up your voice, the charge will be completed once You & Me are best Friends It has been forecasted that we're getting extreme rain, as the labyrinth walls collide Rather than relying on maps, walk on the tracks where you'll become powerful and confident Let's try to go and yell at the wind, let's try and jump as our wishes will be our wings If your punches match Wow! Invincible courage is overflowing in this Exciting Heart Link This great love will be delivered!! Let's try to go and maintain this feeling, let's try to do it for the first time When in a pinch, we'll be rescued Yeah! High five the dream that's expanding our Happy Happening♪ It's so strange but I love it anyway!! Thank you cause I love you so much!! Video Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs